Dreams
by rach1803
Summary: Oneshot: the hope of Oswin Oswald. Please R&R! :)


**Hey,**

**So I love the whole Clara/Oswin character I think she's amazing and JLC is an amazing actress so I just wanted to write my take on the Asylum of the Daleks episode.**

**Please R&R it really means a lot to get feedback and hear if you think it's okay.**

**Hope it is okay!**

**Thanks,**

**Rach.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor hoW.**

* * *

She was sat in the leather chair, hands working, typing, hacking into the technology. She could see everything, hear everything. She was in control.

She blocked them out, kept them away. They wouldn't get her, wouldn't catch her. She was the survivor the last of the crew. She was alone, isolated, but not weak. Never weak.

She was clever, genius in fact. She always had been she had to be, it's how she had survived. Survived the longest and most lonely year of her life. Keeping her blog on the recorder had been one of the only things keeping her sane. That and getting out of here. Going home, not for long, flying visit just to check on the family. Then she'd be off again. She would see the stars.

"_Are you actually properly real?"_

She smiled, pushing her dark hair out of her face. Eyes wide her hands worked faster, excitement pulsing through her veins, and adrenaline. Couldn't forget the adrenaline. She would go home.

He was coming to get her.

Her nightmare would be over.

She laughed picturing her mums face, what would she tell her? Would she think she was dead? No, not her mum, she knew her daughters stubborn nature, she wouldn't let a crash kill her. She'd to be more dramatic than that. Show off a bit. She always had.

_"You coming to get me?"_

She guided them towards her, leading the way. The star above the stable and her wise man was coming. He would save her.

Rory, nice name he reminded her off Nina. Nina. She remembered the summer that they met, the times they'd spent out in the fields in the back of her house, how the summer sun had led them from day to night, they were still friends now, Nina had been one of the ones to see her off. To wave her goodbye. She had been so carefree back then. It felt like a millennia ago.

Amy, interesting girl, she noted. Angry, but maybe that was the Daleks changing her. She felt bad for her friends, as they watched her change knowing that they couldn't do much for her. She remembered when the rest of the crew had been changed, she'd watched on her monitor, fear overwhelming her at the thought of it happening to her. Becoming a shell. A puppet. So she'd shut herself away so they couldn't get her, couldn't change her. She would be human. The human in her little pod. The escape pod. Except it wasn't her escape. It was her prison.

He was coming through to her now, the final hurdle, the home straight. Home, she missed it. She was allowing herself to think, properly think of home. She hadn't been able to before, too painful. She had never been one for homesickness, but maybe a year with the Daleks had changed that.

She worked her magic, ignoring his pleas to open the door. She grinned as she deleted him. Deleted him from everywhere. The Daleks didn't know who he was. They moved away. Like he wasn't even there.

_"What did you do?"_

Heart pounding, she opened the door. She had never understood the whole smiling from ear to ear until now. Now she was doing it, smiling so much she was sure her face would hate her for it later. But she didn't care, she was going home. She was packing, throwing things into her suitcase quick as she could. She was going home.

_"Oswin, we have a problem."_

She felt her world begin to crumble around her, her heart sunk. Her happiness disappeared from around her. Her clever mind froze. She didn't understand, what did he mean?

_"Does it look real?"_

What did he mean? Did what look real? She looked around her pod, her home of a year, of course it was real. It was as real as him or her.

_"It's a dream Oswin."_

A dream. How could it be a dream? She was awake. But she knew that wasn't what he meant. She was clever, if she wasn't she would have missed it. The slight fray on her vision. The blur, like when your eyes slip out of focus and just for a second it's like you've opened your eyes underwater. That's what she could see, along the edges of her computer screen, on the door she had fought to keep shut. Just a slight fray, but it was slight enough.

_"Where am I?"_

Why did that sound so familiar? The words felt raw in her throat, like she had said it before. A million times, the same question, over and over. What was happening to her? Where was she?

_"You are a Dalek."_

No

No.

No, she couldn't be. Not that. He was wrong. He had to be. He made a mistake, she couldn't be, no no….

He had to be, she was walking right now out of her pod. Torch in hand, she would show him. He was wrong; she would find her way out herself. She would find her crew.

Her crew? They were dead. Weren't they? She shook her head, confused the dark corridor blurred with a white room, a bright room with a shadow in the doorway, she shook her head again. Blinked. She was alone in the tunnel. She reached her hands out to climb her ladder; she would get out of this tunnel. Her hands. They were white. She was wearing gloves. Looking down she saw, she was wearing the white crew uniform. Where was her red dress?

But she kept climbing. Up and up. She reached the top. She felt uneasy, like she was being watched. But by who? By what?

She kept walking.

_"The milk Oswin."_

Milk? What did he mean? What was he talking about? Where was she?

She kept walking.

_"Where did it all come from?"_

A blue light

_"Where am I?"_

She felt herself being pushed, by fear and influence rather than force, being moved through the corridors. Her questions unanswered by the monster of the universe.

_"Where am I?"_

She was screaming now, crying as a burning spread through her body.

Then she remembered.

The burning, torching every atom of her existence, the never ending burning as she felt the wires dig into her tearing skin. The pain. The never ending pain. Unrelenting and uncaring. What where they doing to her?

But she knew.

She was a genius.

_"I'm human!"_

She screamed, feeling the cold case surround her, the metal case, she wondered if it would sooth the burning of her body. The cold metal shell. Her pain surrounding her, overwhelming her. The panic and fear. The nightmare. This couldn't be happening to her. Not her, this was a nightmare she was going to go home, she would wake up at home. Her family would laugh at this. This couldn't be happening. Not to her. No. No.

Her mind went into meltdown; she tried to remember the feeling of walking, of her limbs, of her clothes. The material, the feel of her pillow under her fingertips. The smell of her kitchen as she burnt another soufflé, the sound of her dad's favourite Carmen record as they laughed and danced in the living room on an evening. Anything that would keep her human. That would keep her safe.

Then the cold metal wasn't cold anymore.

_"I am a Dalek."_

She cried and wept on her floor, the floor in her mind. She would never really feel the floor again, she wouldn't feel anything again. She would never see her mum again, or her dad, or Nina, or the fields outside her house. Or the sunset. She would never dance in the living room. She would never have a crush on anyone again; she would never go through another crazy phase. She was an emotionless shell. A monster. Except she wouldn't be.

_"Then run."_

He looked confused, so she explained. She would be clever, the genius she always had. The thing that had kept her safe. Her brilliant mind that had shut away the horror and the pain and kept her human, kept her clever and kept her helpful. She would be helpful. She would destroy those that had ruined her. She would spite them. He thanked her, then left her. Alone again.

_"Run you clever boy, and remember."_

Even if she had to die herself.

Because that's just the type of person she was.

"I am Oswin Oswald. I fought the Daleks and I am **human**."


End file.
